


Prompt suggestions

by 0_SoftDawg_0



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: except these obvi, give me prompts! :D, no tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_SoftDawg_0/pseuds/0_SoftDawg_0
Summary: I’m bored and can’t think of anything to write! Give me some suggestions in the comments! :D
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added





	Prompt suggestions

Umm... I guess this is me out of ideas and asking for Hamilton prompts since I rolled a dice and picked Hamilton. So... go on... give me prompts to write in the comments! Thanks!


End file.
